


Hellfire

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based off of Hellfire, Bill is Frollo, Dipper is 16 or 17, Dipper is Esmeralda, Hellfire, How Do I Tag, M/M, Obsession, Unrequited Lust, Yandere Bill Cipher, bill is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher has been lusting over a gypsy boy called Mason, and he will have the boy, He will have him all for himself and if he can`t have him, then Mason will burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I decided to use Dipper`s real name for this one, and I absolutely love this song, It fits perfectly for BillDip, the darker type of BillDip I mean! Anyways please Enjoy!

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I am a righteous man,_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud,_

 

Bill Cipher sighed quietly as he looked outside from his balcon, where he could see all of the Paris, all of this should make him glad, and it did, but lately something else had taken over his mind, more precisely, a boy, a simple, stupid boy, yet that boy was on his mind ever since he first saw him, He turned his back to the balcony and walked inside his room, towards the fireplace.

 

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I`m so much purer than,_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd,_

He stared at the fireplace, and more importantly at the fire inside of it, It was moving so mesmerisingly... Just like that boy had. On the day he first saw him, No one had ever made him feel like that, No women, could have done that to him, and then some stupid boy did that to him. _**To him. The great Bill Cipher**_ , He couldn`t believe that such a boy could have left such an impact on him.

 

_Then tell me, Maria,_

_Why I see him dancing there,_

_Why his smoldering, brown  eyes still scorch my soul,_

He felt as if he was going insane with this feeling, He had never experienced something like that before, It made him sick with need, sick with the feeling of wanting to have the boy close to him, He hated it, He despised it, He wanted to get rid of this sickening feeling inside of him, This was wrong, He couldn`t even have such feelings towards a female and now he was feeling it towards that boy.

 

_I feel him,_

_I see him,_

_The sun caught in his earthly brown hair,_

_Is blazing in me out of all control,_

 

The more he stared at the fire, The more he saw it dancing, The more he saw the boy in those flames, moving, tainting him, teasing him, He felt as if he was burning, It was unfair, He can`t feel like this, He cpouldn`t feel like this, but he needed the boy, He needed him more than anything as of now, yet he wanted nothing more than to kill him, and he had the perfect change to it, The boy was locked up in the chamber and he could easily kill him, but even death sounded to good for the young boy. He held the only thing he had from the boy close to him, It was only a napkin, yet it was so important to him, It was soft like the boy`s skin, that beautiful skin.

 

_Like fire,_

_Hellfire,_

_This fire in my skin,_

_This burning,_

_Desire,_

_Is turning me to sin,_

 

He saw his demons all around him, That boy had brought his inner demons out, The boy was to blame for this, not him, Everything was wrong because of that one freaking boy, How could he turn from a pure good person, to this needy, obsessed person only because of that one boy he didn`t understand, but what he did understand was that he needed him, Now, Here with him.

 

_It`s not my fault,_

_I`m not to blame,_

_It is the gypsy boy,_

_The witch that set this flame,_

He could feel himself grow weaker just by thinking about the boy, This need, This _**lust**_ was unexplainable to him, He wanted the boy under him, screaming his name, showing him love, showing him that he needed him just as much as he wanted that boy, but those thoughts only managed to anger him more, This was wrong wrong wrong, This was all **_WRONG_** , Yet it felt so right.

 

_It`s not my fault,_

_If in God`s plan,_

_He made the devil so much,_

_Stronger than a man,_

 

It wasn`t his fault, It was the boy`s fault, Everything had gone wrong for him ever since he first met him, If the boy hadn`t tempted him that much on that fateful day, then he wouldn`t be in such situation right now because of him, This was all a test done by god to see how fateful he was to him, and he wouldn`t fail him, He wouldn`t fail his lord, He is a good person, nothing at all like that weak, stupid boy is. 

 

_Protect me, Maria,_

_Don`t let this demon cast his spell,_

_Don`t let his fire sear my flesh and bone,_

He could see the boy dancing in those flames, He could see him do those sedutive moves, that had made him so filthy, He wanted this teasing to stop, He wanted this temptation as far away from him as possible, yet he wanted nothing more than to have the boy moaning and writhing underneath him, as they show what they mean to eachother, but he couldn`t give in, He had to make god see that he was indeed worthy, and he was, he really was. until **_he_** came along.

 

_Destroy Mason!_

_And let him tatse the fires of hell,_

_Or else let him be mine and mine alone,_

 

He could suddenly hear a knock on his door, He turned around and saw Stanford, His right hand man, The older man seemed to have a troubled and nervous look on his face.

**_"Mister Cipher, The gypsy has escaped."_ **

His eyes widened, Escaped? What did he mean by escaped? He had many guards guard his chamber and then he still managed to get away? This couldn`t be true.

**_"What?"_ **

Stanford seemed nervous, but tried to keep his posture as he spoke up again.

**_"He`s nowhere in the Cathredal...He`s gone."_ **

He was at the loss of words, a pain made it`s way into his chest when he heard those words...No he was gone? This couldn`t be happening.

**_"But...How...I? ... Nevermind, get out you idiot!"_ **

Stanford left his room, when he was sure he was gone, He pondered to himself, still feeling weak.

**_"I`ll find him...I`ll find him, even when I have to burn down all of Paris!"_ **

He looked towards the fire, glaring at it, still seeing that wrteched boy in those hot flames, He would get the boy, He would take him all for himself, since the boy made him feel so dirty, He would make the boy feel the same way, He would make him feel humiliated, He would make him feel pain and tears, but most importantly he would make the boy love him.

 

_Hellfire,_

_Dark fire,_

_Now gypsy, It`s your turn,_

 

It would be the boy`s turn to feel pain, It was his turn to feel his wrath, He would make the boy pay for everything he has caused him, with pain, and eventually that pain and anger would be turned into love by the boy`s part, He just knew it.

 

_Choose me or,_

_Your pyre,_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

 

He looked down at his shaking hands that held the napkin that the boy left behind after his dance, He held it tightly before throwing it into the fire, It burned quickly, just like the boy would if he didn`t choose him, only his death would be so much more slower and painful, He felt a bang of pain in his chest as he turned away from the tempting fire, that showed him that boy, He had to look away, for his own good. He hoped that the god would be merciful towards them both.

 

_God have mercy on him,_

_God have mercy on me,_

_But he will be mine,_

_Or he will,_

_Burn!_

 

He fell on his hands and knees, crying and shaking with anger, He would find the boy and make the boy his, He would give the boy two choices, either he would be his and only his,  or he would be burned on a stick, Either way the boy would only be his forever, He would get all of the pain and all of his love, They would be one, They would be together, before he completely lost his mind, He stood up and walked out of the door, He had to go and find him now! And he would find him, and he would punish him for leaving him, before he would fall into darkness, He closed the door with a bang behind him and made his way to Stanford.

 

_"I`m coming for you, Gypsy, and when I will find you then we will be together, in this life and afterlife, I promise you that Mason. I promise."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment, writing for you guys, always makes me happy! And thanks to your support on my last story, I am already feeling better over my girlfriend! Thank you, I love you all!


End file.
